Sombras y sonrisas
by Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy
Summary: Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que por amarte no haría nada? Te equivocas, esta me la pagas. Gracias por permitirme conocer al amor de mi vida pero aun así pagaras. New sumary
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación, sin fines de lucro.

TE AMO POR PERMITIRME CONOCER AL AMOR DE MI VIDA PERO ME LAS PAGARAS

¿Porque no estaba aquí cuando lo necesitaba?

¿Por qué decidió irse y dejarme aquí?

Hace tanto que no sonrió mis padres, mis amigos, compañeros que no sabía que me conocían, mis maestros me preguntaban "¿Estás bien?" y claro yo solo podía responder que sí, que estaba bien, que solo estaba cansada por las tareas o porque tenía que trabajar hasta tarde ayudándole a mamá y con eso me dejaban en paz, pero es que no podía decirles que por dentro me estaba muriendo de dolor y tristeza, porque él decidió irse y dejarme sin nada, se llevo mi corazón mi alegría.

Isabella Swan, ese es mi nombre, tengo 17 años, vivo en Forks, voy al instituto como zombi o eso me han dicho y veo que debo de fingir por lo menos para que no estén mal por mi y mucho menos sientan lastima no eso jamás, nunca me ha gustado la lastima y no dejaría que eso pasara, ese maldito idiota de Jacob Black no me iba a hacer esto.

Se fue hace un mes a Dallas, Tx., porque según él, tenía una beca y me dejo, se fue al otro lado del país, días después me entere por una de las chicas mas chismosas de la escuela que no se fue por eso, ni siquiera se fue tan lejos como había pensado….

Se fue a Olimpya, porque estaba aburrido de su absurda novia, porque no le bastaba con que la quisiera, son que quería mas mucho mas, y eso no estaba en mis planes, no me sentía preparada el quería sexo, pues bien que se consiguiera una ramera como Lauren Mallory y lo peor de todo esto, es que la había embarazado y se tuvieron que casar rápidamente en una ceremonia súper secreta, y es que claro ser el hijo de una gran empresario como Billy Black, tenía sus ventajas podía pagar a quien quisiera para que se callara, y eso había hecho, embarazo a la furcia esta, y después se tuvo que casar.

Y no importa cuántas veces me lo repita lo amo, y lo hubiera entendido si me lo hubiera dicho, pero no claro que no podía decirme eso, no importaba, que se quede con ella y su bebe, que al final de cuentas no tiene la culpa y debe tener a sus padres juntos.

Hoy me sentía tan triste, como siempre nublado y no es que no me gustara este clima, pero para mis ánimos, han pasado 8 meses desde el día que me entere, su bebe ya estaría por nacer, y yo deseo ser con quien tenga a sus hijos, o ella.

-Hola- escuche una voz musical, y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola- dije yo, se trataba de un chico de pelo cobrizo, ojos increíblemente verdes, músculos marcados, lo suficiente para verse sexy y varonil y alto- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –afortunadamente no soy de esa clase de chicas que se mueren por los tipos con caras bonitas, ya aprendí mi lección con Jake, a pesar de que lo amo, no volveré a caer.

-Sí, me encantaría que alguien me dijera dónde queda la clase de biología de tercero, aquí la mayoría de las personas solo se me queda viendo y no me contesta- reí ante su tono abatido- pero no te burles, jum preguntare a alguien más.

-No, no, espera- dije entre risitas- es que a ti no te dicen nada y a mí me han molestado tanto tiempo que wo te envidio, pero te ayudare, estamos en la misma clase así que camina amigo, y por lo de que se te quedan viendo bueno, te acostumbraras, hace varios meses que las… chicas de este instituto no tienen a un buen prospecto y vas a estar rodeado de ellas, durante un buen tiempo – y puso una cara de susto que me hizo reír.

-No te atrevas a burlarte más de mí…

-¡Isabella Swan! ¿Te estabas riendo y no una vez sino dos? No es posible, esto es ¡FANTASTICO! – dijo mi amiga Ángela, quien me había visto llorar durante varios meses y además sumamente deprimida, era de las pocas o la única que sabia la verdad.

-No entiendo- dijo el chico de pelo cobrizo- ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú no ría? Entonces puedes burlarte de mí lo que quieras si eso es necesario.

Awwwwwwwww, justo hoy iba a empezar a fingir que era feliz, y de pronto me estoy riendo tan natural, no dolía hacerlo, me sentía más libre, pero esta chica no se podía haber callado nada, sino que ahora el joven que acababa de conocer sabía algo de la trágica historia y me animaba a volverme a reír de él.

-¡MAGNIFICO! Gracias Ángela, -dije sarcásticamente- Por cierto- dije viendo al chico de ojos verdes- Aun no te has presentado, mi nombre como te abras dado cuenta es Isabella Swan, pero tú puedes decirme Bella.

Y él iba a decir algo sino es por mi amiga Rosalie, que lego justo en el momento que pregunte su nombre.

-¿En serio te puede decir así?- pregunto escéptica.

-¿Por qué es algo malo que alguien la llame así? – dijo un muy confundido chico de ojos verdes- Estoy completamente seguro de que escondes muchas cosas y me gustaría que las compartieras conmigo, en otro momento, por ahora te llamare así, Bella, mucho gusto, perdón por no presentarme, eso no fue nada de lo que mi madre me ha enseñado y seguro que si estuviera aquí me mataría, me llamo Edward – y extendió su mano para estrechar la mía. – y por cierto me encanta tu sonrisa, - puse cara extraña o algo así porque dijo- seguro que está loca historia que desconozco, tiene mucho que ver con que rías y sonrías, ¿no es así? Bueno eso no importa ahora, - dijo volteando hacia mis amigas que se quedaron en shock- si nos permiten tenemos que ir a clases – y me jalo de la mano para que caminara.

-Esto… pasa que hace unos meses mi novio se fue con otra chica, porque no me quise acostar con él y la dejo embarazada, yo no sabía nada, él solo dijo que tenía que irse a estudiar a Dallas, Tx. y otras cosas, que yo le creí, pero días después me entere de la verdad y yo lo quiero, lo amo demasiado, me deprimí y el die de hoy pensaba empezar a alegrarme o fingir que lo hacía para que mis padres y amigos, dejaran de hostigarme, pero…

-¿Así que tu novio te dejo porque no le diste lo que quería? – Bufo- valla que tipo tan más idiota, pero no debes estar triste por ese tipo, mejor no finjas y si quieres puedes burlarte de mí cuando quieras – una vez dicho esto, beso mi mano.

-G. – tartamudee.

-Np, gracias a ti que no te me quedaste viendo como idiota, eso me alegra, ahora si me dices donde está el salón llegaremos a tiempo, o eso creo y después platicamos de lo que quieras, creo que me viene bien un cambio y a ti también, estoy aquí porque tuve un problema con un profesor, porque trataba de defender a una chica a la cual el acoso, pero el muy desgraciado tiene un padre muy rico, tanto para hacer que expulsaran de la escuela, aunque él sabía que era cierto no podía permitir que su hijo saliera mal parado, llegamos a un acuerdo para que yo no dijera nada a nadie más, mis padres pudieron ser encarcelados o haber muerto y por eso estoy aquí, pero esa historia te la contare después, solo te diré que ese Billy Black me las pagara, por haber hecho daño a mi familia.

-¿Billy Black?, ese hijo de… es el padre de mi ex novio, valla tenemos mucho en común, seremos buenos amigos.

-No, no seremos buenos amigos, no quiero ser tu amigo- iba a llorar pero hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Me empujo contra un casillero y me beso, como nadie antes lo había hecho, con una pasión tan visible, que daba miedo. Lo bueno era que no había nadie en los pasillos.

Sus manos se fueron a mi espalda y me acercaron mas a él, su lengua jugó con la mía, en un excitante baile sensual. Y mis manos fueron a su pelo, lo atraje hacia mí, para acercarlo más, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Esta es una historia que acabo de escribir hoii porque estoii deprimida mi celular se perdió snnif anif lo extraño y asi me desahogo

Espero no tardar en actualizar, no se les olvide son 2 historias anteriores, dejen review para ver q les pareció y si le doy continuación de ser asi solo serán 2 caps jeje

Grax a mis lectoras fantasmas y a mi linda ExodoOo por alentarme a escribir grax nena y bueno ahora a dormir snif snif quiero mi cel

Dejen review si quieren continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>TE AMO POR PERMITIRME CONOCER AL AMOR DE MI VIDA PERO ME LAS PAGARAS<p>

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>Llegamos tarde a clase, por supuesto, ese beso nos tomo tiempo. Lo interesante de esto es que Edward dijo que era culpa suya el retraso, ya que no encontraba quien pedirle ayuda y a mi el profesor no me dijo nada porque entre sonriendo cosa extraña últimamente. Creo que estaba hasta feliz.<p>

Y entramos tomados de la mano aun.

Todas las chicas obvias se lo comían con la mirada. Y sentí algo que hace mucho que no sentía, creo que eran celos, pero debía ser por otra cosa.

-Creo que tienes razón, hace mucho que no tienen por quien babear –y se rio disimuladamente, mientras me susurraba esto- además de que tu ex era un rompe corazones o algo así, voy a estar en graves aprietos. Además de que ahora te odiaran por que estoy sentado junto a ti.

- Si, así es, ¿Quién no quisiera estar sentada en este lugar? Después de todo, eres soltero, guapo, nuevo y no se, tendrás problemas. - Bufo por algo que dije.

-No soy soltero- dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿No lo eres? – e inmediatamente se me hizo un gran nudo en la garganta…

-tonta Bella. Claro, a menos que tu no quieras ser mi novia, porque debo decirte Isabella, que a pesar de haberte besado como te bese en el pasillo no soy esa clase de chicos que besa a alguien y después se siente en todo su derecho de volver a hacerlo, quiero hacerlo bien como mi madre me enseño, soy un caballero y se que probablemente eso le gusta alas chicas. Isabella Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia? Sino lo quieres no ahí problema, solo dime y no te volveré a tocar.

-Señor… Cullen podría por favor guardar silencio, estamos en clase – dijo el profesor Varner.

-Lo siento profesor no volverá a suceder –dijo Edward un tanto triste.

-Por cierto podría pasar a presentarse a sus compañeros sino es mucha molestia y no interrumpe su plática

-Claro – y se levanto para pasar la frente – mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vengo de Los Ángeles, y tengo 17 años…

-¿Tienes novia? – pregunto la zorra e Jesica Weber.

-Yo… - asentí en su dirección cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi "Claro que quiero ser tu novia" dije sin pronunciar sonido solo para que leyera mis labios y sonreí coquetamente. –Si, tengo novia, es muy linda y la adoro. Ahora, bueno espero que nos llevemos bien.- y regreso a sentarse a mi ligar.

-¿En serio es un si? – dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Si – y me beso rápidamente en la comisura de los labios mientras el profesor volteaba hacia el pizarrón. Tomen eso malditas zorras, quise decirles al las tipas que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

El resto de la clase estuvimos en silencio, quizás fue el hecho de que estábamos demasiado emocionados para expresar algo mas.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, espero a que guardara mis osas y me jalo para que saliéramos rápido del salón y me volvió a dejar pegada a la pared.

-Dime ¿realmente lo aceptaste porque quieres o por molestar a tus compañeras? – pregunto un tanto tenso y triste.

-¿Y ahora quien es el tonto?- dije tratando de rodar los ojos pero sonriendo.- Claro que quiero ser tu novia por que me gustas…- no pude seguir hablando porque unos dulces labios me dieron el mejor beso de mi vida nada brusco, ni apasionado solo fue lento y suave, muy suave.

-Entonces… ahora vámonos, amor- dijo sonriendo contra mis labios y yo respondí a esa sonrisa.

Cuando nos separamos, estaba Ángela y Rose con cara de idiotas. Yo solo reí.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, -dijeron las dos.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto un muy confundido Edward.

-Por todo, porque ella sonríe, se ríe no hace muecas solo sonríe tan natural, incluso mas natural que antes cuando estaba con Jacob, lo disfruta y porque ahora ha dejado las sombras para que todo este lleno de sonrisas.- dijo Rose, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Pero si le haces algo, la haces sufrir o llorar, te aseguro que te castrare de la manera más dolorosa que exista – amenazo Ángela, una chica muy distinta a la dulce chica que todos conocíamos.

-Tranquilas- dijo él, sonriendo- no ahí problema. – y se volteo hacia mi- Te prometo que jamás te hare daño y hare lo posible porque Billy Black pague todas y cada una de tus lagrimas, se arrepentirá de lo que te hizo. Y yo jamás te voy a lastimar, me encanta cuando ríes, sonríes, te burlas de mi y los demás, así que no hare nada que te mortifique, y quizás sea muy pronto para ti pero no para mi, TE AMO, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar – y me beso otra vez dulcemente para sellar su promesa.

-Confió en ti y probablemente no te pueda decir lo mismo ahora pero puedes estar seguro que te voy a corresponder de l misma manera o quizás mas.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>-Papá. Debo decirte algo- dije cuando llego mi padre de su trabajo y estábamos reunidos en la sala con Edward- Edward Cullen, -dije señalándolo – esta aquí por dos razones, la primera es porque sabemos que eres muy amigo de Billy Black y lo consideras un gran amigo, pero sabes también todas las cosas que ha hecho y queremos que nos ayudes, ya me harte de ser la niñita tonta que se la pasa llorando por una persona que no vale la pena, me refiero a Jacob Black, porque es por él que he estado así últimamente, me estaba presionando, para tener sexo y yo no quise – alce una mano porque mi padre estuvo a punto de protestar- no me iba a dejar manipular y como no quise se busco a otra que dejo embarazada y Billy lo encubrió, lastima que estemos en un pueblo chico, ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: "pueblo chico, infierno grande" y a Edward también le causo algunos problemas en su antigua escuela, amenazo a sus padre de muerte por un incidente, papá te estoy pidiendo ayuda como Jefe de la policía que eres y como mi padre.<p>

-Ese hijo de… ¿te hizo todo esto?- refiriéndose a todo mi sufrimiento- lo siento cielos no lo sabia debiste habérmelo dicho y en cuanto a Billy, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo pero tu eres mi hija y no permitiré que se burlen de ti, tengo todo lo que necesitan para mandarlo a la cárcel. – Y me abrazo, me estrecho fuertemente.- claro que te ayudare mi pequeña, no lo dudes jamás, te quiero mucho, y hare lo que sea para que estés bien. - Edward se aclaro la garganta.- Oh lo siento muchacho, claro que les ayudare a los dos, ahora ¿a que otra cosa venias? Dijeron que eran dos cosas y la primera ya la dijeron.

-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y extendió una mano para estrechar la de mi padre- vengo de Los Ángeles, tuve un pequeño incidente con un profesor, Sam Black, hijo de Billy Black, estaba acosando a una compañera y no pude dejar que hiciera eso, la defendí y…-Charlie, mi padre, escuchaba atentamente- amenazo a mis padres con matarlos, claro después de hacer un montón de cosas turbias, la chica se cambio de escuela y a mi me expulsaron, así que decidimos cambiarnos de casa, y llegamos aquí. – Charlie no dijo nada estaba procesando toda la información que le dio- Dejando de lado estas cuestiones – tomo mi mano- Estoy aquí, porque su hija a aceptado ser mi novia y quiero pedirle permiso para que la deje salir conmigo, prometo no hacerle daño, se lo que le hizo Jacob y no dejare que nadie la lastime téngalo por seguro…

-¿Qué? – Dijo Charlie- primero piden mi ayuda y ahora ¿son novios?

-Tranquilo papá, Edward no es como Jacob y tenemos mucho en común no me importa sino aceptas, voy a salir con el quieras o no. –dije yo firmemente.

-Creo que no me dejan otra alternativa. – ahora miraba a Edward de los pies a la cabeza- conozco a tu padre, hace ya unos años, no preguntes como, solo te diere que le tengo gran aprecio y lamento que haya pasado todo esto, les voy a ayudar y bueno puedes salir con mi hija, pero… trátala con respeto no la lastimes, porque sino… no querrás averiguarlo. Y muy importante, no la forjes a nada o te volare la tapa de los sesos en ese instante.- y sonrió triunfalmente.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que parecían, el día que Charlie nos dio las pruebas las llevamos a un juzgado donde se estaba realizando una serie de investigaciones de Billy Black, pues no era la primera denuncia que se hacia y estas pruebas eran lo único que faltaba pero mi padre salió involucrado, por ayudar no le pusieron muy alta la condena, solo una pequeña multa y ya.<p>

Billy Black y a su hijo, si que les fue mal. A Billy, lo encontraron culpable de Homicidio calificado, por ser el él autor intelectual, lo condenaron a 35 años de prisión sin derecho a fianza y sanción pecuniaria de ochocientos días de salario mínimo.

Todo fue muy rápido, pero el tiempo que esto duro Edward no se separo de mi y no dejo que nada me pasara, pues Jacob trato de acercarse de nuevo a mi para pedirme perdón.

-Lo siento tanto Bells, sabes que et amo y se que cometí un error, por favor perdóname- dijo un Jacob muy angustiado, Edward simplemente nos dejo solos.

-Lo siento Jake, te amo por permitirme conocer al amor de mi vida pero me las pagaras.

-No, tu no lo amas –dijo jalándome del brazo fuertemente- tu solo me amas a mi.

-¡SUELTALA!- dijo una hermosa voz, sonaba tan furiosa- LE HACES DAÑO, ella ya no te quiere, ahora déjala en paz sino quieres que te destroce tu carita de niño bonito, (_jaja esq no lo pude evitar soy team Edward lo siento chicas team Jacob prometo ser mas suave con el en mis otras historias XD_)- en seguida Jacob me soltó y corrí hacia Edward quien me abrazo fuertemente, y me beso en el pelo.

-Vamonos Edward, necesito decirte algo importante, o no espera Jacob necesito que lo oigas de mis labios que ya no te necesito mas, ya no te quiero, Edward es ahora todo lo que necesito, y me hace inmensamente feliz, fue bonito lo que compartimos pero ahora amo a Edward Cullen. – Jacob dio media vuelta y se fue dejándonos solos.- Te dije que cuando estuviera lista te diría lo que siento por ti. TE AMO y ahora eres todo para mi.

-WO, es tan maravillosos escucharlo, llevo meses esperando esto, y no sabia que tan perfecto podría llegara ser, pero es lo mejor que nadie me ha dicho, también te amo. – y me beso suavemente, pero tenia que separarme un poco.

-Por cierto, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD CULLEN, te amo y te tengo un regalo.

-¿Cómo lo sabias? Nunca te dije cuando cumplía años.

-Probablemente no pero tu hermana Alice me lo dijo hace unas semanas y te tengo una sorpresa. Vamos a tu casa.

…

Su cuarto estaba perfectamente adornado, había velas por toda la habitación, estaba oscuro, ya era de noche y su habitación tenia grandes ventanas que permitían ver la luna, así que no hacia falta mas iluminación, ese día el clima me favorecía, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor lista para ser testigo de la mas grande muestra de amor.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo mi amor receloso.

-Esto, mi amor, - dije señalando todo lo que nos rodeaba- es para ti.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero presionarte podemos esperar todo el tiempo que quieras…

-Shh- susurre, al tiempo que ponía un dedo sobre sus labios- Estoy segura y quiero hacerlo, te amo y estoy completamente segura de que te amo y me amas como yo a ti.

-Gracias Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y sin duda será el mejor regalo de mi vida lo atesorare por siempre, una cosa mas, tengo algo para ti, ya se que no te gustan los regalos pero este es importante, sabes que soy muy impaciente en las cosas y esto no significa que no puedas cambiar de opinión mas tarde en unos años, si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé - ¿de que rayos me hablaba? No entendía nada. – Isabella Swan – dijo tomando mi mano y apoyándose en una rodilla- Prometo amarte toda mi vida, respetarte, hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, complacerte, no quiero que pienses que no puedes cambiar de opinión luego pero, es algo que debo hacer, quiero hacerlo, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – quise decirle muchas cosas unas tan empalagosas que ni hasta yo las creía y otras tan malas.

-Si – me limite a responder y el me beso con pasión. Siguiendo una serie de caricias que nos hicieron llegar a la gloria.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wiii hasta aquI el cap es todo por hoiii y creo que ya no le agregare mas capss lo siento chicas, pero es el fin sino vere los reiews y reconsiderare.<strong>

**Por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD TE AMO!**

**jaj estoe bn loka jeje las amo chicas y espero les haya gustado i iia sabes les gusto no les gusto dejen su review**

**x cierto lo de la pena de Billy es lo q se aplica en México una abogada amiga mía me presto su código civil jeje**

**las quiero**

**besos**


End file.
